


The Date

by rhye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-02
Updated: 2011-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhye/pseuds/rhye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has a date with a pureblood his mother wants him to marry. But he's also dating Remus. Remus watches him prepare for his date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogsunderfoot (dragondi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragondi/gifts).



Sirius carefully fixed his tie in the mirror: not his Gryffindor red-and-gold tie, but a green silk one sent to him by his mum especially for the occasion.

“I can’t believe Dumbledore gave you a day pass to go on a _date_ ,” James grumbled.

Sirius shrugged. To his credit, he did not seem even remotely excited. “Family business,” he muttered.

“You should tell them to sod off,” James exclaimed. “After all, I thought you were with Remus now.”

Remus had been watching Sirius over his Charms text all this time, though he had tried to pretend he was reading, tried to pretend he wasn’t the least bit bothered by all this.

“Remus understands,” Sirius grunted.

Remus, for his part, did _not_ understand, but he held his tongue. It was better for Sirius to think that he understood. It was better not to appear needy. That was a turn-off for anyone.

“And really,” James continued, “Belinda Wilkes? She looks like your mum.”

“I think that’s why my mum chose her,” Sirius said darkly.

Belinda Wilkes was a seventh-year Slytherin. She was all curves, the exact opposite of Remus in every way. She had long black hair that cascaded in waves and ringlets. Her eyes were the same slate-grey as Sirius’s own. Her hips were wide and her breasts large. There was no mistaking that there was already a blood connection between Belinda Wilkes and the Black family. Belinda looked as though she might have stepped out of the Black family portrait. She was quiet and imperious and one hundred percent pureblood, exactly what Walburga Black had always had in mind for her son.

“Have you seen her diddies?” Peter asked dreamily.

“ _Diddies_?” Sirius laughed.

“If you haven’t noticed, you prat, Sirius doesn’t even go for _diddies_. Do you seen any on Remus?”

Peter looked over at Remus as if expecting that he might see breasts there after all.

“Besides,” James chimed back in, “When you call them _diddies_ , even _I_ don’t want to go for them.”

Sirius, who had finally finished combing his hair down and tying it back, turn to the room. “How do I look?” he asked.

“Like a Slytherin,” James answered grumpily.

“You _do_ look like a Slytherin,” Peter added.

Sirius turned directly to Remus. Remus, though, mustered a smile he didn’t feel and answered, “Smashing as always.” Sirius beamed, the compliment clearly having had some effect on him. It was the only comfort Remus had as Sirius grabbed his cloak and left the room to meet his pureblood date.


End file.
